Transporting lots of objects can be difficult and tiring. Hand trucks, dollies, carts, wheelbarrows, etc. can be convenient and can allow users to carry large amounts of objects at once. Despite the convenience of such carts, many carts can be difficult to maneuver, burdensome, and/or bulky. Further, many transporting carts have difficulty going up and down stairs, and may take up too much room when not being used. Many carts only include two wheels, which make maneuvering up and down stairs difficult. Further, many carts cannot be folded or disassembled to save room during storage.